vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kaname
|-|Magical Girl Madoka= |-|Goddess Madoka= Summary Madoka Kaname is the main protagonist and title character of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV series. She is a shy and kind girl who cares deeply for friends, but has low self-confidence. After becoming a magical girl, she gains higher confidence. Madoka is seen to be a very kind girl who would try to help anyone the best she could and is also quite timid. In the past timeline, Homura Akemi and her seemed to have switched personalities, Madoka being the risk taker and Homura being the shy one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C | 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection with her bow, Pain Tolerance, Can detect other magic users, Danmaku, Acausality, Telepathy, Healing, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, As long as their Soul Gem is intact, Magical Girls will stay alive, no mater how damaged their bodies are, The body of a Magical Girl is nothing but an external hardware controlled by the Soul Gem, as long as their Soul Gem is intact, they're basically immortal), Statistics Amplification ("Latent Energy" will make so her damage output will increase when her health is low), Resistance to Magic (Magical Girls can keep on fighting, even when being affected by magic from witches, which renders normal humans helpless) and to Energy Absorption ("Negate Drain" protects her from having her magic drained) | All previous abilities, as well as Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 8 and 9, Her existance shifted into a higher plane, where she became a concept), Causality Manipulation, Danmaku ("Shooting Star" will release an infinite amount of arrows, all at once) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Could one shot Walpurgisnacht, who was confirmed to have enough power to make the Earth stop rotating, which would require this much energy) | Multiverse level+ (Could rewrite the concepts of all the universes, and there are infinite universes in PMMM, Her existance shifted into a higher plane, where she became a concept) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should scale from Homura Akemi, who can move at Mach 278) | [https://streamable.com/2btty Omnipresent] Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class XJ (Could one-shot Walpurgisnacht in a off-screen fight, but she likely did it with her arrows, not by physically striking it) | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Moon level (Superior to Walpurgisnacht) | Multiverse level+ (Her existance shifted into a higher plane, where she became a concept) Stamina: Superhuman | Unknown Range: Planetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her bow Intelligence: Average | Omniscient Weaknesses: Will die if her Soul Gem is destroyed. If she doesn't purrify her Soul Gem constantly, it will turn into a Grief Seed, and she will become a witch. | Exists as a concept that is inconceivable to others. Key: Magical Girl Madoka | Goddess Madoka Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Bow Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Telepathy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users